The Legend of Spyro: Dark Days
by Darkfirethelightofpower
Summary: This takes place three weeks after Malefore's defeat and a new evil is brewing in the Dragon Kingdom. To defeat the evil Spyro must master the very power that threatens to destroy him. The power of Convexity. SpyroxCynder. Rating changed to M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody it's me theblushurtugul with my first story on Spyro. Now this is my first fanfic and I hope i get some reviews and support, constructive criticism welcomed flames will be deleted thanks.**

**The Legend of Spyro: Dark Days**

Chapter 1

Spyro and Cynder were soaring through the air above Avalon, it had been three weeks since they had defeated Malefore and they were enjoying the peace. Spyro dived at Cynder and tapped her on the back with his tail.

"Tag, you're it!" Spyro laughed and soared past her. Cynder giggled and took off after him.

"I'm gonna get you for that Spyro" she giggled.

"Catch me if you can slowpoke" Spyro said. Cynder put on an extra burst of speed and crashed into Spyro and they fell out of the sky. Spyro flapped his wings, trying to regain his balance but he had fallen too far too fast and the dragons' slammed into the ground. They rolled in a heap of wings, tails and heads as they rolled down the hill they had landed on and they finally came to a stop with Cynder on top of Spyro. Cynder looked around still dizzy until she heard Spyro's voice.

"Um Cynder can't breath" Spyro managed to choke out. Cynder gasped and got off him.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry" she said.

"No problem" Spyro said getting to his paws. Suddenly Spyro's head shot up and he looked over in the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Spyro asked Cynder.

"Hear what?" Cynder cocked her head.

"I heard a noise from over in the bushes" Spyro said. He took a step forward and Cynder followed close behind.

"It sounded like. . ." Spyro began. Cynder took a few more steps towards the bushes.

"BOO!" Spyro roared suddenly spinning around to face Cynder. Cynder screamed and jumped back, tripping over a tree root and landing in a heap on the floor. Spyro fell over he was laughing so hard and tears were coming from his eyes. Cynder stood up and thwacked him over the head with her tail blade, but he still kept laughing for another five minutes. When he finally stopped laughing and stood up he turned to face Cynder who was scowling at him.

"I got you good, you should've seen your face, it was priceless" Spyro said, laughing again.

"Ugh Spyro you are such a dick!" Cynder shouted at him, hitting him again, this time harder. Spyro flew off and Cynder chased after him still furious at his trick on her. Little did they know back in the Dragon Kingdom a pair of red eyes were watching them through a magic looking glass.

"Soon I will avenge my master, soon you will suffer the pain you caused him" it said. Then it began laughing insanely.

Spyro spent the rest of the day trying to get Cynder to forgive him for his joke, but she just ignored him, even when he made her favourite dinner she still refused to speak to him. When it was time for them to sleep Cynder just walked away from Spyro when he lay down next to her. That night Spyro dreamed of a large white room with bookshelves filling the large room.

_Spyro wandered through the vast room and looking down each of the rows, he came to a stop once he reached a large door. He pushed it open with his muzzle and walked inside and on the far side of the room sat a large dragon that looked familiar to Spyro. The dragon turned his head to face Spyro and he smiled at the small dragon._

"_Hello Spyro, it's good to see you again" he said._

"_Ignitus!" Spyro said. "Is that really you?"_

"_How have you been young dragon?" Ignitus asked. Spyro ran over to the old dragon and nuzzled his chin._

"_I'm so glad to see you again, I've missed you so much" Spyro said._

"_And I you, my how you've grown in such a short time" Ignitus said._

"_What happened to you Ignitus?" Spyro asked._

"_When I sacrificed myself in the Belt of Fire, my spirit was saved and I was chosen to be the new Chronicler" Ignitus said "And when you defeated Malefore and restored the world the Chronicler's job was done, so I was given the title and responsibilities of the Chronicler and here I am"_

"_So why are you here?" Spyro asked._

"_I have come to warn you of a great danger that is to come, you see when you defeated Malefore and restored the planet his newest servant had been exposed to the beam of Convexity and transformed as you and Cynder were, but since no one was there to guide the dark energy she absorbed too much of it, and as a result she has become more powerful then Malefore himself. Spyro you are needed in the Dragon Kingdom, but if you are to defeat the danger you will need even more power then you already have, you must harness the power of your dark side if you are to defeat the threat" Suddenly the room began to fade away, as did Ignitus. Spyro looked around and turned back to Ignitus._

"_Wait don't go, I still have questions to ask you!" Spyro called out "Please wait!"_

"_Spyro" a voice called._

"_Huh" Spyro said looking for the source of the voice._

"_Spyro" it said, louder now. Spyro began to panic, the white room had totally vanished and he was alone in the darkness._

"Spyro!" Cynder shouted "Spyro!" Spyro shot up panting and scared, he looked around and saw he was in the cave he and Cynder had moved into.

"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up" Cynder sighed, but then her eyes widened "Spyro, what's wrong?" Spyro shook his head and placed a paw on his nose and what he saw nearly made him scream. It was his arm.

It was black and smoking.  
><strong>AN: I hope you liked the opening chapter and I hope I got all of the characters in, well character, that's all for now see you next time**

**Blu signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to my second chapter of my story hope you all enjoy!.**

Spyro rushed out of the cave and looked at himself in the clear water. His whole body had been transformed back into the monster he had become due to his exposure the Convexity. He began to panic, he didn't know what was happening or why. Suddenly he remembered Ignitus's words.

"To defeat the evil I must master the power of Convexity" he muttered, and then gasped. His voice sounded different, like three people where talking at the same time. One sounded like a child, the other a monster and the third his own. Cynder came sprinting out of the cave and rammed him, sending him spinning into a tree. Rage flared within Spyro, how could she, now how _dare_ she attack him. Spyro growled and rushed at Cynder, using his horns to throw her into the air, and then jumping up after. He began to juggle her with a series of claws, kicks and blasts of fire. Finally he slammed her into the ground and raised his hand for the final blow. He looked into her eyes and he saw what he had done. Cynder's eyes were full of pain, betrayal and fear. Spyro lowered his paw and backed away, shaking his head while his mouth hung open. He turned tail and ran away from Cynder, looking back at her one last time before taking off and flying into the night. Cynder got to her feet and limped over to where Spyro had once stood and looked at the moon. She then collapsed and began to sob uncontrollably, she cried for hours until she suddenly felt dizzy. She tried to stand but blacked out before she could.

_Cynder walked around the white library looking for anyone who might be there. She came to an open door and walked inside, and there Ignitus sat, frowning as if he was thinking hard. He looked up and saw Cynder and he smiled._

"_Hello Cynder how are you?" Ignitus asked._

"_Ignitus, wha . . . How?" Cynder gaped._

"_There will be time for that later but first I must ask you, what happened to you?" Ignitus asked, nodding at her body. Cynder looked herself over and saw she was covered in blood, cuts and bruises. At first she was confused but then she remembered what had transpired._

"_Spyro did this to me" she muttered "I crashed into me and he started to attack me"_

"_Then it is just as I feared" Ignitus said, his frown deepening "Spyro has become influenced by the power of darkness, and by the looks of it so has his temper"_

"_What do you mean?" Cynder asked._

"_Spyro and I met a few hours ago and I warned him of a threat that was looming on the horizon. I told him he would need the power of Convexity to defeat the threat, so I transformed him back into his darker self, but what I did not realize was that his darker personality followed the darker body when Spyro changed and it is influencing his decisions and actions, this explains why he attacked you tonight. You charged him thinking he was under the control of darkness but this hurt him, and allowed the darkness to jump into his mind and inspire rage inside him. Spyro was in complete control of his mind until you attacked him" Ignitus explained._

"_So it's my fault?" Cynder asked, tears forming in her eyes._

"_Do not feel guilty child, something would've brought the darkness into Spyro's mind even if you hadn't attacked him, it was just a matter of time" Ignitus said, placing a wing over Cynder and drawing her close._

"_Should I search for him?" Cynder asked hiccupping._

"_No he will return on his own, just give him time" Ignitus said. Cynder nodded and snuggled into the ancient dragon's side and began returning to the real world._

Spyro punched a rock and it exploded into fragments.

"Shit, why did I do that?" he asked himself. He began banging his head against the ground and cursing more. He let out a stream of fire until he could breath no more.

"What am I saying I don't need her" Spyro said darkly, and then punched himself for it. Suddenly he felt a dark presence in his mind, whispering dark and horrible things to him. Spyro tried to reject it but it kept a firm grip on his consciousness. Suddenly it his head began to pound, like a hammer on stone, the pain was intense, it hurt like something else. He fell to the ground in agony, his muscles expanding and clenching, the voice in his mind whispering the things it would do to Cynder how it would hurt her, and how it would make sure it did to her what no one else dared to. Spyro tried to block it out but it didn't stop, its dark mutterings horrified him, not because of what it said, but because he was beginning to like them. The brutish, sadistic part of himself was emerging as he imagined causing Cynder unimaginable pain and the other thing he had longed to do for so long. Spyro stood up and punched himself hard, he began bashing his head on the ground with all his might. Clawing, and punching himself, even when his face bled his claws were soaked in blood and the pain threatened to tear him apart. Even then he didn't stop, and never would until that damned voice was gone forever, even if it meant dying. He could never do what the voice told him to, and it horrified him as the visions of doing unspeakable things to the dragoness flooded unbidden into his mind. Spyro raised his head as far as he could and screamed as the blackness was purged from his mind and as the pain faded from his body, a final image of torture flashed in his mind and he roared in rage at the moon. Miles away from where the scene was taking place, Cynder's eyes shot open as the roar of agony reached her. And she began to sob until she fell into a sleep, plagued with visions of Spyro, death and the worst part.

Spyro was standing over the bodies of the guardians, his body soaked in their blood, but what scared her the most, he was laughing.  
><strong>AN: Well that was a bit dark wasn't it. I bet you can all guess what that 'unspeakable thing' Spyro wanted to do to Cynder (No prizes for guessing)**

**Read and Review please, see ya next time.**

**Blu out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if the chapters seem short compared to others but I promise that there will be more meat in the chapters once I get to the main point of the story. And it's also because the chapters seem much longer in Word.**

Cynder took to the air as soon as she heard the roar. She flew on for hours until she came to the spot where Spyro was laying. She flew down to him and saw that he was back to his normal purple colours. She breathed a sigh of relief, but she gasped as Spyro's eyes shot open and his scales changed colours. She didn't even have time to scream as Spyro's claws closed around her throat, she struggled in vain to release Spyro's iron grip. The dragon chuckled darkly and stared at her. Cynder saw something in his eyes rage, anger and something else, that looked like. . .

Lust.

Cynder's eyes widened as she realized Spyro's intent for her. She swore, struggled and scratched but Spyro still didn't loosen his grip. He threw her onto the ground and stood over her. He smiled evilly and positioned himself. But suddenly he threw his hands up to his head and screamed in pain, falling to the ground. Cynder scrambled to her feet and stepped away from Spyro and realized how close he had come to . . . She didn't even want to think about it. Spyro struggled and began beating himself again, trying to make the dark presence leave him to die, for he knew he could never look Cynder in the eye after what he just tried to do. Cynder watched in horror as the young dragon tried to end his own life, powerless to stop him but she realized something had just spawned in her chest. Hate. She was disgusted and enraged by what Spyro had just tried to do to her, she looked at him with pure hate and flew off leaving him to himself. Spyro saw this and felt his heart shatter, suddenly he felt empty. His destiny had been completed, he had no reason left to live, nothing to fight for. So he relented, let the darkness invade every corner of his mind. He let it heal his heart with a new emotion. Rage. He became furious, vengeful, he remembered everything and everyone he had ever been angry at. And swore to destroy them all.

_You're making the right choice_ the dark voice spoke.

"Just make the pain go away" Spyro sobbed, giving himself to the darkness.

_With pleasure _it said. Suddenly Spyro the Hero of Prophecy was gone, his existence wiped out, like a candle being extinguished he was never to return. He was replaced by Dark Spyro Evil Incarnate, the true face of evil. The vicious beast let out an insane laugh, the three voices echoing through the night.

"I promise you now Spyro, we _will_ have our revenge, starting with that pest you call a brother Sparx" Dark Spyro snarled and began to laugh again.

Cynder was flying away as fast as she could, the rage and hurt burning in her chest, when she heard the laugh sound from the forest. At first she thought nothing of it but when the whole forest began to shake, she grew frightened. She looked back just in time to see the whole forest being obliterated by a wave of Convexity. Her eyes widened and she tried to fly ahead of it but it crashed into her within seconds. Every fibre of her being screamed in mortal agony as she plummeted towards the ground. She blacked out just before she hit the ground, but what she saw scared her. A beam of Convexity was coming down to earth, right at the spot where she left Spyro.

Dark Spyro leapt into the beam of dark energy and felt the power surging through him. He began to grow, his neck and tail grew longer, his horns bent and curved. He grew a golden spike from his chin, making him look like he had a goatee. His body bulked out more, his legs became more muscular his neck thicker and his shoulders broader (Imagine a big version of Spyro from DoTD but with a spike goatee and Malefore's horns) He stepped out of the beam and smirked, he felt the power surging within him, the darkness taking a further hold on his mind and pushing back any remnants of his former self into a dark recess of his mind. He laughed darkly and spread his new wings, beating them once he soared off into the night air his silhouette outlined against the full moon. He failed to notice the unconscious dragoness lying in the remains of the destroyed forest, who was now speaking with the only one who could help.

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Ignitus roared. Cynder took a step back shocked at the dragon's rage._

"_I-I didn't know that . . ." Cynder stuttered._

"_Exactly you didn't know, and now thanks to you Spyro is gone, and his dark side is hell bent on destroying the world" Ignitus said._

"_Do you know what he tried to do to me?" Cynder asked._

"_Yes, but that wasn't Spyro, why can't you understand. Spyro can't control himself and thanks to your selfishness our only hope at saving the world is the one planning to destroy it" Ignitus began in a softer tone "He counted on you to be the beacon to give him strength, but when he saw you turn your back on him it broke him in two" Ignitus finished._

"_No matter what you say I will never speak to him again, he tried to _rape _me, there I said it, and that's why I will never help him" Cynder growled "He can rot in hell for all I care"_

"_THEN YOU HAVE DOOMED THE WORLD YOU STUPID GIRL!" Ignitus roared. Ignitus slammed the door in Cynder's face. _She began regain consciousness as she heard the sound of hushed voices. They fell silent as she began to stir. Cynder opened her eyes and saw she was lying in her bed with the three guardians gathered around her bed. They looked at her carefully and asked her what happened. Cynder explained everything from Spyro's scales changing black, to his attempted rape of her and finished with her conversation with Ignitus.

"If what you have said is true" Terrador began "Then nothing will be able to save us, because of your selfishness" the guardians left Cynder to cry her eyes out on her bed. After hours of tears she finally fell asleep, which was plagued with nightmares.

**A/N: NOW WHO THOUGHT SPYRO WOULDN'T TRY THAT! I've had reviews saying I was dark but how is that for dark. Hope you liked the chapter and hope you like the new Spyro. I will continue updating once I get five reviews. R&R please and try and guess why I changed this to M (By the way there won't be a lemon, or there might I'm not sure yet:DDDD MUAHHAHAHAHAHAH!)**

**Blu out**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I bet people are loving the evil Spyro but I will change him slightly, well you'll find out.**

Dark Spyro laughed as he imagined the pain he would make the dragons' suffer, the images of blood, body parts strewn over the place and Cynder's head hanging from his jaws. Suddenly his eyes flashed purple and he shrunk as the original Spyro gained control.

"No, I won't let you" he whispered to himself "I have to die to stop you"

Cynder shot up in bed as she heard the words Spyro had said. Alarms sounded throughout the temple as the moles shouted warnings and orders to one another. A portal had opened outside the temple and something was going to come through. Cynder rushed outside and ran into the guardians. They looked at her but said nothing, suddenly a flash of lightning broke the sky and a dragon stepped through the portal.

A purple one. Every single dragon and mole stood ready for battle as the dragon surveyed the scene. He took one step forward and a spike shot out of the ground inches from Spyro. He growled threateningly and stepped forward again and six more spikes erupted, one piercing his wing, but he ignored the pain and destroyed the spike. A wall of ice appeared in front of him and rage shot through his body. They could only see Spyro's silhouette but they saw him fall, transform but stay the same size. A cruel laugh was heard and the ice shattered revealing Dark Spyro. Terrador gasped as he looked at his former friend. Spyro was truly fighting for his right to exist. Suddenly the black disappeared and the purple dragon stood there again, but his eyes were red.

"I only wish to speak" Spyro said, his voice sounded strained and forced.

"Then speak from there, demon" Terrador growled. Spyro growled and shook his head.

"I want you to do something for me" Spyro said lowering his head and closing his eyes. The dragons laughed at this but Spyro managed to keep his anger in check.

"And what would that request be?" Volteer asked. Spyro took a deep breath.

"I need you to kill me" Spyro said looking up and opening his eyes. The dragons' seemed shocked by this request and they made no attempt to hide the fact. Spyro suddenly cringed and shook.

"NOW, KILL ME NOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Spyro screamed as he was overrun by Dark Spyro. The evil dragon laughed, the three voices sending chills down the dragons' spines.

"Looks like you missed your chance, oopsie" Dark Spyro mocked "Now you will die"

Cynder gasped as she saw Dark Spyro lunge for Volteer and strike him over the head with his tail. Volteer shot lightning at the black dragon but Dark Spyro discharged it through the ground. Then he balled his claws into a fist and his right forearm began to glow black. He jumped at Volteer and punched him in the jaw, the dark energy around his fist exploding and sending the elder dragon flying into a wall. Cyril shot and ice beam at Dark Spyro, but the black dragon countered with fire and shot a blast of electricity at the ice dragon, knocking the old dragon out cold. Dark Spyro turned on Terrador and smiled evilly at his old mentor and charged him. Terrador overpowered the smaller dragon and sent him spinning through the air. The older dragon smiled, but the smile vanished when he saw the dark energy building around the black dragon. He began to grow into his adult form and roared defiantly into the sky. It began to rain as the dragon began circling each other slowly. Each dragon and mole held their breath as the two dragons' charged their fury attacks. Dark Spyro's looked like it was going to overpower Terrador's, but suddenly Dark Spyro transformed into his lighter self and he smiled thankfully at Terrador, who noticed this and smiled back. He unleashed his fury and it nearly crushed Spyro but sent him flying.

The dragons' gathered around their former friend and stared solemnly. Cynder walked over and spat on Spyro, which received gasps from the others'. The guardians walked away from her in disgust, leaving her alone with the corpse. She was about to walk away when Spyro twitched and his scales darkened, but didn't turn black, rather a dark purple. He opened his eyes which were still red and got to his feet. Cynder backed away in horror, but Spyro just looked at her and walked away from her. Cynder walked towards him and coughed to get his attention. Spyro turned around to face her, still smiling warmly.

"Why?" was all she asked.

"Try asking him yourself" Spyro said, closing his eyes and he transformed. Cynder screamed as the dark dragon approached her. Suddenly he started laughing at her. He sat on his haunches clutching at his sides as he laughed at the black dragoness. He changed back and smiled at her seductively. Cynder's eyes widened at this and she took a step back. Spyro walked past her and flicked her on the muzzle with his tail as he walked past.

"Oops" he said innocently. Cynder gulped and stood there until Spyro faded from sight. When she saw him no more she spoke.

"Why?" she said.

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed that, and there was the first snippit of flirting. The next chapter will be about Spyro trying to get Cynder to forgive him. But now I must rest, I've worked lots today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, here's a chapter just before school, this one is where Spyro has found out, well just read it and find out yourself.**

Cynder walked back to the temple in search of the guardians. But all she found was Spyro walking in the front door. She rushed over to him and tried to ram into him but he back flipped over her and growled playfully.

"Easy, sweetheart don't try to kill me just yet" Spyro chuckled. Cynder turned around to face Spyro but gasped when she saw how he looked. He was bigger then her, by almost half as much, he had kept the spike goatee and the golden scales. He wasn't the Spyro she knew but she found them strangely attractive to her views and subconsciously she went over her checklist for a companion.

He's strong, he's brave, powerful and able to defend me, he can provide food for me and he is quite a looker, Cynder thought. She shook the thoughts from her head and looked at Spyro, to find he had walked past her and into the temple. Alarms bells shot through her head and she rushed after him. When she got through the training rooms and into the dining hall she saw at least a hundred dragons staring wide eyed at the new Spyro. They all got out of their seats and stood ready to fight.

"Sit down" Spyro growled, stamping a paw on the ground, sending a shockwave through the floor, knocking everybody back into their seats. Spyro began to walk through the rows of seats up to the table where the guardians sat. Spyro stopped in front of them and smiled at them.

"I thank you most dearly masters, but unfortunately, we were unable to purge the darkness from my soul completely, even though we all agreed death would do the job" Spyro said frowning.

"I agree Spyro, it is most disturbing the way your new appearance represents your father" Volteer said.

"Wait, my father?" Spyro asked, shocked.

"Terrador, I think it's time he knew the truth" Cyril said. Terrador sighed and nodded, then turned to face Spyro.

"Before we go into detail, we must get one thing across" Terrador began "And that is that your father was a horrible, evil dragon" Wide eyes filled the room, while Spyro's narrowed instead.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"Your father was a brute and a rapist, in fact _you _are the result of one of his attacks on your mother" Terrador said "When he let himself go during one of his attacks he made your mother gravid"

"What was his name?" Spyro asked.

"His name was Darkfire" Terrador said "He was a brute of a dragon, and when he found out your mother was pregnant with you, he beat her to try and kill the egg inside her" Spyro began to shake with rage and hate.

"Where is he?" Spyro asked coldly.

"Spyro I am worried you will . . ." Terrador began.

"Where is he!" Spyro roared.

"The bastard is dead, be glad for that" Cyril said.

"How?" Spyro asked.

"Ignitus killed him to protect you and your mother" Terrador said. Spyro roared in rage and stamped out of the hall. When he was gone Volteer turned to face Cyril.

"Why did you lie to him about his father?" he asked.

"Because if he knew how his father _really _died then he would've been infuriated" Cyril said. Volteer nodded and turned away to ponder the situation.

Spyro walked past Cynder, brushing her with his wing and making her shiver. Even though she despised him with all her being, his touch still made her tingle inside. Against her better judgement she followed him up to his room. Cynder walked inside when he left the door open and it suddenly slammed behind her. Cynder was scared about what would happen if she was locked in a room alone with Spyro, especially the state he was in now.

"It does that to scare intruders away, if I didn't want you to be in here you'd would start seeing water pouring out of the walls right about now" Spyro said from out on the balcony.

"What do you want from me?" Cynder said backing away as he approached. Spyro laughed, not a sinister laugh, a genuine, fourteen year olds laugh.

"You follow me back to my room, and then you ask me what _I_ want, boy you sure view the world in a funny way Cyndy" Spyro said chuckling.

"Don't call me that" Cynder said sternly, scowling at Spyro. Spyro walked up to her and put a finger on her choker and slowly slid it down her breast scales as he spoke.

"What's wrong, don't you like your new nickname, I think it fits you very well" Spyro said. Just when she thought he was going to rub her under belly his finger slid off and he put his paw back on the ground. Cynder was shaking, not from fear, but the fact she was at war with herself. On one hand, err, paw, she wanted to hate Spyro, after what he did she never wanted to forgive her. But on the other, she wanted him, she found his voice alluring, his new looks sexy and his attitude slightly rebellious, which she found quite attractive as well. Spyro inspired two things in her that she had never experienced before, want and lust. It took all of her self control and to tackle him and kiss him for the rest of the day, to hold him close and never let him go.

"No I don't like it" she forced herself to say.

"OK then, what _do_ you like then?" Spyro asked innocently. The sentence and the tone of voice sent images and thoughts whirling through Cynder's mind. She found them all quite enticing, but she restrained herself.

"Just stick with Cynder" she said. Spyro nodded and began to walk past her, but gave her a small lick on the cheek as he passed. Cynder put a paw to where his tongue had been and stood there for a moment. When Spyro had left the room, she sat down and began to daydream of all the things she wanted to do to him for making her this confused and that made her smile.

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed that and I will update after school, hopefully R&R please and tell me what you thought about the new flirty Spyro. Who thought that Cynder would still be half and half about the yound dragon, well older dragon. Spyro's about as big as a twenty five year old dragon, and Cynder at 14 loves him. Well see ya later.**

**Blu out**


	6. Chapter 6

Spyro had gone back to his room later in the day to find Cynder still sleeping on his floor. He chuckled lightly and tapped her on the leg with his tail. She stirred but did not wake, and Spyro got a dark idea on how to wake her. He shook his head and pushed the idea to the back of his mind. He tapped her on the leg and she lifted her head.

"What, who is it?" she groaned.

"Cynder, it's me you need to wake up" Spyro said softly. Cynder shot up and looked around and when she realized where she was she turned back to Spyro.

"What did you do to me?" she demanded. Spyro's nostrils flared as his temper rose, but he repressed it and kept a straight face.

"Nothing, I left you and you fell asleep here" Spyro said.

"I don't believe you, what did you do you sadistic freak!" she shouted. Spyro gritted his teeth and tried to keep him temper in check.

"I didn't do anything" Spyro said.

"Liar!" she shouted ramming into him. Just like that Spyro's temper sky rocketed, he turned fully black and he grew considerably. He roared at Cynder and she fell back, screaming.

"You know what sets his temper and you know what I'll do to you when I regain control, so why do you make him like that?" Dark Spyro asked, curious.

"Because he is too weak minded to control himself, that's why you emerge" Cynder snarled. The guardians were outside the door listening to the conversation when they heard Dark Spyro's voice and then they busted the door down. Dark Spyro turned to face them and he smiled.

"Hello masters, have you heard what this girl is saying to my other side?" Dark Spyro asked innocently.

"Cynder, why do you do this to him?" Terrador sighed. Cynder's eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

"There is an evil monster stood right next to me and your telling me off?" Cynder asked.

"As of yet he has done nothing then assume control of Spyro's body to prevent him from hurting him.

"Come into my head if you wish to speak with him" Dark Spyro said.

"What do you mean?" Cyril asked. Dark Spyro said nothing but placed a paw on Terrador's head and the two passed out. Cynder and the guardians as the two dragons fell unconscious.

"_Where are we?" Terrador asked._

"_Inside mine, err, our head" Dark Spyro said gesturing to the small purple dragon sat in a beam of light coming from high up. Spyro looked normal but when Terrador looked closely at him his jaw dropped. Spyro was split down the middle, one half black and gold the other purple and yellow. The dragon turned to face Terrador and one half smiled while the other scowled._

"_This is what has happened to Spyro, since I was created he has been torn down the middle, one half light the other dark, and ever since Cynder has been ignoring him the dark half has slowly been spreading" Dark Spyro explained. Terrador turned back to the other Spyro and the small dragon began to speak._

"_Hello master, how are you?" Spyro asked. The question was generally warm but it sounded sad and depressed._

"_Spyro what is happening to you?" Terrador asked._

"_Well as my other side explained Cynder is making my soul darker, and if she continues then Dark Spyro and I will merge. If you haven't noticed yet, the time I spend as Dark Spyro is increasing, as he gains more control over our mind" Spyro explained. Terrador shook his head._

"_Why do you speak as if you and Dark Spyro are one and the same?" Terrador asked._

"_Because we are Terrador, his is me, only he is my adult form" When Spyro saw the look on Terrador's face he sighed " What I mean is that Dark Spyro isn't a split personality, he's my adult mind emerging and soon I will give him complete control of this body"_

"_What about your body?" Terrador asked._

"_This is the transformation the purple dragons go through when they age, it is our . . . puberty stage, pretty soon I will change and never change back" Spyro explained. Terrador was gob smacked, here was the 'dragon of legend' saying he was destined to turn evil and it was perfectly natural._

"_But right now" Spyro began. The dragons were waking up now._

"I must confess, I feel like a monster" Spyro said getting up, he had regained control of his body now.

"I'm sorry Spyro" Terrador sighed.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, it's perfectly natural for me" Spyro smiled sadly and walked out of the room.

"What happened?" Cynder asked.

"Spyro told me everything" Terrador said. He took a deep breath and began to explain everything Spyro told him. When he finished three sets of wide eyes stared at him.

"So purple dragons' are destined to turn evil?" Cynder asked.

"Basically yes" Terrador said.

"And to think that I trusted him" Cynder said shaking her head "So when do we kill him?" All the dragons gasped and stepped away from the black dragoness.

"What are you talking about?" Volteer asked.

"Well we can't let something that dangerous live can we?" Cynder asked them all. None of them answered, all too shocked to say anything.

"I hate to say it but she's right" Cyril sighed "We can't let Spyro live"

"I agree, we'll do it now while he hasn't fully turned" Volteer nodded.

"Yes, now would be the right time" Terrador said. The four dragons set off to find the dragon.

They find Spyro in the training room, staring at the statue of Malefore. He walked over to it and placed a paw on the statue.

"You were right" he whispered "I was just like you"

"Hey freak, your time here is done!" Cynder shouted. Spyro turned around and the dragons were all shocked by what they saw. Spyro was changed completely, everything was different (but the goatee was gone) except his size, he was still the size of a twenty five year old. He snickered evilly and then grew serious.

"You thin you can defeat me, now that I am at full power" Dark Spyro snorted "Then prepare to die" All the dragons' assumed fighting stances and began circling each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright this starts out with a fight but soon becomes something you don't see coming. Hope you enjoy my longest chapter so far.**

Spyro looked at his former friends and lunged for Cyril, the black energy forming around his fist in seconds and exploding on contact. Cyril ribs broke with a sickening crunch and he fell to the floor, only to be knocked unconscious from a kick in the face by Spyro. Cynder lunged at her former friend, going for his neck but she was batted aside like a fly. Terrador lunged at Spyro but Spyro span round and hit him in the head with his tail. Cyril was back on his feet and clamped his teeth down on Spyro's neck and held on tight. Volteer blasted Spyro with every thing he had, putting all the strength into the attack. Spyro screamed as Cyril began to freeze the very blood in his veins. Spyro fell to the ground and began to slip into the void when Cynder walked up and head butted him, she walked away smiling smugly.

"INSOLENT BITCH!" Spyro roared throwing off Cyril and becoming immune to Volteer's attack. Suddenly a black web of veins formed over Spyro's horns and they suddenly grew longer and sharper, his talons did the same. His teeth became bigger and narrower, his jaw and leg muscles becoming stronger. He pounced on Volteer, slashing him across the chest, cutting a deep set of lines. The elder dragon screamed and fell back, alive but barely. He kicked Cyril with his back leg and shattered his ribs, the ice dragon passing out from the pain. Only Terrador and Cynder were left, Terrador stepped in front of Cynder and tried to protect her. Spyro smiled and opened his mouth and let out a blast of his new fury breath. The blast surged towards Cynder, who braced herself for the attack and then, she knew nothing.

Cynder awoke to find herself lying in a pool of her own blood in the same spot where she had been defeated. The guardians were laying around the spot she was but they all were alive. She tried to remember what had happened, she remembered Spyro, the fight and when she remembered the power he had displayed and the way he had _looked_ she suddenly felt something. Something strange that she had never felt before. Then she realized what she was feeling. Lust. It was the only way to describe it, she wanted Spyro, now more then ever, she no longer thought of him as a vicious, ugly sex fiend but more of a sexy, enticing beast. The way she felt made her feel strange, and then she set her mind on it, she wanted Spyro to be hers, now matter how long it took. She set off looking for him and as soon as she left the room she felt different, like her feelings for Spyro had vanished. Hen she realized what had made her feel that way. When Spyro had fought he had moved a lot and that movement made him release his scent. She swore loudly and walked away angry at the fact that she could be so easily manipulated. She made it two steps before her body flared up in pain, and she fell to the ground. She moaned as the pain intensified and then began to scream as it rose to an agonizing level. Eventually she passed out from the pain.

Spyro exited the temple and smelled the air. He could smell the dragoness's scent but it was no longer attractive to his nose. Suddenly a wave of pain surged over him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

_Cynder looked around and realized that she was back in the Chronicler's Library and she rushed to the large doors to see him. She found them already open and saw that Ignitus appeared to be talking to himself. She walked in and coughed to announce her presence. Ignitus's head turned and he smiled at her. She walked inside but froze when she realized who Ignitus had been talking to. Spyro was sat in the corner facing the wall with a depressed expression on his face. _

"_What is that doing here?" she asked in disgust gesturing at Spyro._

"_Oh him, I summoned him here as I did with you" Ignitus explained._

"_But why would you want Spyro here?" she asked._

"_Oh that's not Spyro, not anymore at least" Ignitus said._

"_Well then who is it?" Cynder asked impatiently._

"_He has taken a new name, he has called himself Darkfire" Ignitus explained._

"_Darkfire?" she asked giggling "What kind of stupid name is that?"_

"_It was the name of the first dragon ever born and the name of Spyro's father" Ignitus said "In fact the original Darkfire is Spyro's ancestor, so he has taken the name as well as the appearance of his ancestor" Cynder looked over a the newly named Darkfire and noticed he was different. His horns were smoother and longer, they were also ivory. His body was more muscular and powerful. His muzzle was sharper and more defined. His eyes were a sparkling white and his wings were a glowing silver. The rest of his body was red though. When Darkfire walked over to the two dragons' he bowed deeply to both of them and kept a straight face._

"_Master, I must return to my world, shall I escort the girl?" he asked, his voice deeper, sounding more like Terrador but with less aggression in his voice._

"_That is your mission Darkfire" Ignitus nodded. Darkfire bowed again. Then he turned to Cynder._

"_This way ma'am we will be leaving soon" he said._

"_I'm not going anywhere with you, you pile of filth" Cynder snarled._

"_With all due respect ma'am I suggest you come with me and I promise I will be most respectful towards you" Darkfire assured her. Cynder thought for a moment and slowly nodded._

"_Fine I'll go, but if you so much as look at me in the wrong way then I will kill you, we clear" Cynder said._

"_Crystal, now let's move out" Darkfire said. As they walked Cynder kept a close eye on the new Spyro but he was totally focused on watching the road ahead. Cynder couldn't help but admire what Spyro had become. He appeared smart and courageous, and if her guess was correct he treated women with respect. When they came to the end of the dream world, Spyro stopped Cynder and told her to stay put while he went on ahead. After ten minutes Spyro came back forcing a smile._

"_Hey are you alright?" Cynder asked him._

"_Yeah, just got scratched while clearing out the room" Darkfire said limping._

"_Let me look" Cynder said. Darkfire shrugged and turned around. Cynder gasped when she saw the wound. The deep cut ran through the whole length of Spyro's torso and it was bleeding heavily._

"_How did this happen?" Cynder asked._

"_Must've been hit by that rapier that wolf was carrying" Darkfire said._

"_We need to bandage this quickly" Cynder said. Spyro walked in front of her and locked eyes with her._

"_I'll be fine, I'm more concerned about your safety" Darkfire said "Let's go"_

_Cynder and Spyro were clearing the bodies, when Spyro began whistling. Cynder looked at him and then he began singing._

Just shoot for the stars

If it feels right

Then aim for my heart

If you feel like

And take me away, make it okay

I swear I'll behave

_Spyro started swaying to his song and tapping his foot._

You wanted control

So we waited

I put on a show

Now I make it

You say I'm a kid

My ego is big

I don't give a shit

And it goes like this

_Spyro spun around and started dancing._

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me till you're drunk

And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them the moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

_Cynder joined in with Spyro and the two started dancing together, both standing on their hind legs, Spyro leading while Cynder followed. Spyro twirled her around as he began the verse._

Maybe it's hard

When you feel like you're broken and scarred

Nothing feels right

But when you're with me

I make you believe

That I've got the key

So get in the car

We can ride it

Wherever you want

Get inside it

And you want to steer

But I'm shifting gears

I'll take it from here

And it goes like this

_Spyro and Cynder were twirling, stepping and hopping to the beat of the song. Spyro never seeming out of breath sang the chorus again._

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me till you're drunk

And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jaggerI've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them the moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

_Spyro finished singing and they both started laughing. Cynder leaned in and gave Spyro a small lick on the cheek, causing him to blush._

"_I'll have to teach you the rest of that song later" Darkfire said._

"_I'd be glad to learn" Cynder said. When they found some pillows and blankets they made their own beds and lay down to sleep. Just before Cynder fell asleep she heard Spyro whistle the start of the song again. She smiled to herself and slipped off to sleep._

When Cynder first regained consciousness she looked around and saw Spyro laying a few metres away from her. She got up and shook her head, and then she remembered what had happened in the dream world. She remembered Spyro singing, the two of them dancing and the kiss she gave Spyro, She blushed slightly at the memory and walked over to the sleeping dragon and saw that he had changed forms in the real world too. She tapped him on the shoulder lightly but he did not stir. She shook him, shouted in his ear hit him chucked water over his face but nothing worked. Out of ideas she lay down beside him and put her muzzle next to his ear hole.

"Help me" she whispered. Suddenly Spyro's eyes shot open and he was on his feet in seconds, he surveyed the area with a trained eye and turned back to face Cynder.

"I thought you were in trouble" he said.

"Sorry I tried everything to get you to wake up but nothing worked, so I remembered your job and I lied to get you to wake up" Cynder said flatly.

"Your quite smart, I like that about you" Darkfire said. Cynder blushed slightly and walked away from him.

"So where are we?" Cynder asked. A loud thump was heard and Cynder turned around to see Spyro lying flat on his stomach. She couldn't help but giggle at this and Spyro cocked his head at her.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Just the way you looked when you where lying down" she said.

"Yeah I can see that, so anyway the temples this way, if you would please stay close to me, I don't want you getting hurt now" Darkfire said. Cynder fell in line behind him and they walked off in the direction of their home.

They walked for thirty minutes before they saw the large building just over the river. They broke out into a run they reached the river, Cynder took off and flew over the wide river but Spyro took a step back. Cynder was about to ask what he was doing when he sprinted towards the water and jumped over the 25 metre gap between the banks. Cynder's mouth hung open as he approached her.

"You made that jump without even opening your wings, how?" Cynder asked.

"Powerful legs" Darkfire said. Cynder shrugged as they walked to the door. Spyro took a deep breath and opened the door and they both walked inside.

**A/N: The song used was moves like jagger by maroon 5 and I do not own it. Just to clear things up, I refer to Spyro ask Darkfire when he speaks but when I say things like 'Cynder and Spyro went over to' I'm still talking about the same person. Darkfire is the person Spyro has become**

**A/N: Alright the song used was 'Moves Like Jagger" and i don't own it. Also we haven't gotten rid of Dark Spyro he's just not appearing yet. How did you like the little bit of romance between Spyro and Cynder. If it wets your appetite then you'll love the next chapter (I hope!) Well that's all for now.**

**Yours sincerely.**

**Blu**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So in this is the chapter where the new Spyro meets the guardians. I hope you all enjoy this, I put a lot of work into this.**

Spyro and Cynder walked inside the temple and were greeted by the guardians. They looked glad to see Cynder, but they looked at Spyro suspiciously . They were even more shocked when he bowed deeply to all three of them, but they did the same eventually.

"State your name and age" Terrador said.

"Darkfire and my age is nineteen" Darkfire said. Terrador seemed genuinely surprised by the pitch of the young dragon's voice.

"For one so young, you have a voice that has seen many years" Terrador noted.

"If I may, can I change into normal form?" Darkfire asked.

"As you wish" Terrador nodded. Darkfire began to glow and shimmer and when the light faded the old Spyro stood there. Cynder was sad to see Darkfire go, but she secretly hoped that only his body had changed and not his mind. Spyro smiled at the guardians.

"Am I dismissed?" Spyro asked. Terrador nodded and Spyro began to walk. He started whistling his song as he walked down the corridors to his room.

"I expect to see you at dawn young one, we need to discuss some things" Terrador said.

"Roger sir" Spyro said walking into his room. The guardians looked at Cynder and were surprised to see that she had a dreamy expression on her face. Cynder noticed them and snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, I was just remembering last night" she sighed.

"What did you do did you m-" Cyril began but he was thwacked over the head by Volteer's tail. Cynder spluttered and coughed.

"No!" she shouted "Not at all"

"Then what?" Terrador asked.

"Well after he cleared out a small building, we were cleaning it when he started whistling a tune and then started singing. Eventually we started dancing together and I'm quite surprised how his voice didn't jump once, you know since he _is _going through puberty" Cynder said slipping off into her memories again.

"Sounds like young love" Cyril sighed. "I remember when I wooed my first girlfriend with a song, it was a song about a white Christmas"

"I think we all did the same thing when we were younger" Terrador chuckled. Cynder was embarrassed when they had mentioned love, but she let it slide as the elder dragon's started talking about their first dates and all the embarrassing moments they had. Cynder shook her head and walked up the stairs to Spyro's room. She knocked on the door and was surprised when Darkfire answered the door.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked. Cynder didn't understand why he never referred to her by her name, so she decided to ask.

"Darkfire, why do you never call me Cynder?" she asked.

"Because I can only call those on my level or rank by name" Darkfire said "Or those who are off limits to me" This surprised Cynder slightly, did Spyro really think she was off limits to him. Or did he just not want her that way. Cynder got a sly thought and she put on a flirty smile.

"Do you _not _want be to be off limits?" Cynder asked stepping towards him. The little dragon inside was blushing like crazy but then the part of Darkfire stepped in and took control. Cynder almost gasped when the aura around Spyro changed. He gained a sense of power and authority.

"Well, let me think about that for a sec, well your smart, courageous, powerful and amazingly beautiful" Darkfire said nudging her with his shoulder. That last comment made Cynder blush, did Spyro really think she was beautiful or was he just saying that.

"Do you really mean that?" Cynder asked. Spyro was circling around her, looking at her face and eyes.

"Of course I do, I mean every word I say" Darkfire said "Suddenly the aura of power seemed to vanish replaced by his inner soldier. Spyro face palmed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cynder asked.

"We shouldn't be having this conversation" Darkfire said.

"Well I won't tell anyone, will you" Cynder asked.

"Not if we don't do anything wrong, if I do I'll be replaced and you'll be protected by someone else" Darkfire warned. Cynder counted her options. On one hand she could have a lot of fun with Spyro tonight, but on the other if they ever found out, she could may well never see him again. She sighed and began to walk to the door, but realized she had left it open when she had walked inside. And the guardians had been watching this whole time.

"Ah shit" Darkfire swore.

"What are you doing soldier you know your orders!" Terrador "You're supposed to protect her, not fall in love with her!"

"Protect me from what!" Cynder demanded.

"Me" a voice whispered. Suddenly the room exploded and they were thrown outside and onto the hard ground. Walking out of the flames was a dragon. It was about the same size as Terrador but maybe larger. It was jet black with one horn curving over it's head, it's claws and underbelly were blood red.

"You were the one to kill my master, now I will kill you, but the girl dies first" it snarled. Spyro shook his head and stepped in front of Cynder.

"You will not touch her" Darkfire snarled. The dragon laughed and rushed at the red dragon. Spyro did the same and both were sent spinning. Darkfire saw the dragon recover and rush at Cynder, sprinting as fast as he could he dived in front of the oncoming blow, the dragon's horn piercing his under belly.

"Spyro!" Cynder screamed. The dragon threw Spyro away and he hit a rocky outcrop and fell to the ground. The black dragon raised its paw to attack Cynder but Spyro blasted it with ice, freezing its hand. The black dragon snarled and smashed its icy hand on the ground shattering the ice coating its hand.

"It's obvious that I won't get to the girl until I get rid of you" it snarled.

"Try me" Darkfire growled, then coughed up black blood.

"Ah I see your keeping _him _under control aren't you?" the dragon chuckled.

"No I'm not controlling him, we're just switching places" Darkfire laughed. And seconds later the shimmering black web of veins covered Spyro and he transformed into his darker half.

"Ah, now I'm going to beat the shit out of you" Dark Spyro laughed.

"Bring it" the black dragon snarled. Cynder was horrified at what Spyro had done.

"How could he, he knows what that _thing_ does to his mind" Cynder said. There was a colossal explosion as the two dragons attacks' met. Dark Spyro's Nightmare Punch and the other dragon's fury breath. Eventually Dark Spyro's attack overwhelmed the other dragon's and the punch sent him flying. Bones breaking on impact with the ground, the evil dragon roared in pain. Suddenly it horn grew longer and sharper and it rushed at Dark Spyro. The soldier side of Darkfire took over and he transformed into the red dragon as the horn punctured his chest and went out the other side. Spyro roared in agony as the horn went through and he was thrown off by the dragon. By this time the guardians had regained consciousness and were staring down the attacker. It snarled and teleported away from the temple. They heard sobbing and they looked over to find Darkfire lying in a pool of his own blood and Cynder lying over him. They rushed over to the dragon and looked solemnly at him. He looked at them all and smiled sadly. Slowly he began to pass into the void, the numbness taking over his body and all warmth leaving his body. He closed his eyes for the final time as his chest rose and fell for the final time. Cynder saw this and began sobbing even more.

"Please don't go, I need your help!" Cynder wailed. Spyro's eyes shot open and he slowly got up.

"If that's true then I can't go yet, I still have a job to do" Darkfire said. Cynder and the others were shocked at how he was still alive. The horn had pierced his lungs and stomach and he was bleeding heavily from both punctures in his skin. Yet there he was standing right in front of them impervious and ignoring his injuries. He walked around Cynder looking her over, and she jumped when he put his head to her chest. She slapped him over the head and pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Cynder demanded.

"He's checking to make sure you don't have any injuries or any symptoms of shock. If you did your heart would be fluttering right now, he's only doing his job" Terrador said. Cynder looked at his muzzle and she realized that she had cut through the scales and skin on his nose.

"I'm so sorry" Cynder apologized.

"Don't be, after all the-" Darkfire began "Wait, never mind"

"What, what were you going to say?" Cynder asked.

"I was going to say that after all the fights you've been through you would be suspicious of someone who just turned into your most feared enemy" Darkfire said.

"Yes, why did you do that?" Cynder asked.

"Because he was the only one who could have won that fight" Darkfire explained. Cynder was going to ask him more questions but her began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Terrador asked.

"If I'm right we will be going to Warfang to report this to the armed guard, so I will need my sleep" Darkfire said.

"You're right, rest up, you'll need it" Volteer said. Darkfire nodded and walked up to one of the spare rooms. Cynder followed close after him and entered his room with him.

"Ma'am you can't stay and you know it" Darkfire sighed turning around to face Cynder. Cynder said nothing but lay down on the cushions and fell asleep. Darkfire sighed and lay down next to her, falling asleep quickly.

Cynder woke up the next morning to find Darkfire gone. She walked downstairs to find four dragons' gathered around the pool of visions.

"Morning Sp-" Cynder began but she stopped suddenly "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Flame, and I'm your new protector" the purple dragon said calmly.

"Wait new protector, what happened to Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"He broke the most sacred rule of his duty, do not mate with you were made to guard and he broke that rule within two days" Flame said "What a slut" Cynder punched him in the face and he fell to the floor.

"Never say that about him again, or I'll really hurt you" Cynder growled, she turned to Terrador "Now where is Spyro"

"He left for Warfang minutes after we caught you two mating" Terrador said.

"We didn't mate, we only slept in the same bed!" Cynder shouted.

"How can we be sure you're not lying?" Volteer asked.

"I for one believe her" Cyril said "She's not that infatuated with that little dragon, probably attracted to the age" Cynder growled and rushed out of the temple and tried to find Spyro's scent. She couldn't smell him at all but something made her listen. She could hear him whistling his 'Moves Like Jagger' song somewhere to the west. She rushed off in search of the sound and found him just twenty minutes away sitting in a cave by himself.

"Spyro!" she shouted rushing over to him and ploughing into him knocking him over "I thought you were gone"

"Who me, I couldn't leave, not while I still have a job to do" Darkfire smiled.

"But you were fired and replaced" Cynder said.

"Then it's now a personnal mission" Darkfire smiled.

"Come on let's go talk to the guardians about this" Cynder said. Spyro nodded and they set off back to the temple

**A/N: So here we are at the end of this chapter, the next one will be up tommorrow. So here we have Flame being introduced and the fact that he will be the 'official' protector of Cynder while Spyro still will protect her with his life. I'll see you all tommorrow.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Blu**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter has at least four different moods to it, it goes between them so quickly. Just when you think it has one thing going, it swings around and becoes soething you don't see coming. Enjoy!**

Spyro and Cynder entered the temple to be met by Flame, the purple dragon narrowed his eyes when he saw Spyro. The two walked towards each other and did a fist bump then wiggled their fingers at each other.

"Woo" they both said, then they burst out laughing.

"How've you been Flame?" Darkfire asked.

"Good, but why did they replace you with me, I was never told the details" Flame asked.

"It's quite a long story I'll tell you later, how's Ember doing?" Darkfire asked.

"Oh she's doing fine, you know still daydreaming about, you know _that_" Flame said nervously.

"I bet she'd enjoy that, I bet your man enough, all you have to do is get ex-" Darkfire began.

"Whoa, OK stop I'm gonna leave the room while you two talk about this" Cynder said, blushing madly. The two boys laughed as the dragoness hurried nervously out of the entrance and into the room where the guardians were all still gathered.

"Cynder what are you doing here, and where's Flame?" Cyril asked.

"He's in the entrance hall having _the talk_ with Flame" Cynder said.

"Oh no, we need to stop them before Flame takes his advice" Volteer said.

"Why?" Cynder asked.

"Ember's always been one for the number three, if you know what I mean" Terrador said.

"Spyro wouldn't" Cynder said "Would he?"

"Let's not find out" Cyril said rushing out of the room. They all ran to the entrance hall to see Flame being talked to by Dark Spyro.

"Then it hurts a lot for her but the pain-" Dark Spyro looked up to see the four dragons watching them.

"Dark, how do you know what you're talking about exactly, giving sex advice?" Cynder asked.

"Remember that party that was being held in Warfang after we defeated Malefore, there were some fine looking dragons there and I'll let you guess what I did when you left to go to your room" Dark Spyro chuckled. Cynder's jaw dropped, this was Spyro, the thirteen year old dragon who could barely talk to her seductively, seducing and mating with at least six different dragons. Cynder turned her head away to hide her blush as mental images rushed into her mind.

"You seem distracted, it's not me is it?" Dark Spyro asked innocently.

"I think I'll go to my room now" Cynder said.

"I'll come with you" Flame said following behind.

Cynder lay down on her bed in her room and looked out onto the balcony at the stars. Flame was lying outside her door, he wasn't allowed in her room, so he could be there to help her if something attacked her.

"_Why didn't I listen to Spyro, I knew I shouldn't slept in his bed but I couldn't help myself" _Cynder thought. She got up and decided to look for Spyro, she wandered through the temple and the outside gardens for hours until she came across him lying down against a tree. She ran up to him and shook him slightly. He woke up looked at her and turned away from her trying to go back to sleep, but she grabbed his arm with her tail and turned him to face her. What she saw nearly fainted, due to being freshly awoken and now the blood was rushing freely around his body (If you're a guy over thirteen you've had this problem) an his dragonhood had fully emerged from its slit and the cool night air wasn't helping at all. Cynder blushed madly and tried to look away but her eyes were transfixed on the throbbing object in front of her.

"W-where do you keep all of that?" Cynder asked. When Cynder was first transformed by the Dark Master she went through a sex-ed class and from her knowledge, Spyro's shaft was way _too_ big for his age. Cynder tried to speak but Spyro just got up and walked away and after a his erection resided back into its slit. Cynder stood there for a few more minutes, the memories and images flushing still fresh in her mind. She ran after Spyro and she found him sitting on his haunches whistling his tune. She smiled and ran over to him and suddenly got a naughty idea. She put her paws on his chest and pushed him to the ground. She then began rubbing her tail on his stomach and slowly worked her way down to his hips. By the time she had got to his slit his dragonhood was fully erect and poking her in the hind leg. The contact sent shivers down her spine. Spyro sighed and pushed her off of himself and got to his feet.

"What do you want Cynder?" Darkfire sighed.

"I'm just curious, that's all" Cynder said innocently.

"Well you'd better be only curious" Darkfire said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Flame said running towards the two "You were just about to mate weren't you?"

"No we weren't" Darkfire said.

"Then what's with that?" Flame said gesturing to Spyro's hind legs, and when he moved to get a better look his jaw nearly hit the ground. He shook his head and stood in a fighting stance.

"Now step away from the dragoness you pervert" Flame said.

"How am I a pervert?" Darkfire asked.

"She's only fourteen and your nineteen" Flame said.

"Why, do you want a slice of the pie Flame?" Darkfire asked. Both Flame and Cynder audibly gasped as Darkfire moved into a fighting stance and growled at Flame.

"Step away from her or I will hurt you" Flame threatened.

"You couldn't even scratch me pretty boy" Darkfire growled. The two dragons lunged at each other with such ferocity that Cynder was shocked. The two dragons kicked clawed and flamed each other for ten minutes. When they broke apart they were both badly damaged, Darkfire slightly more.

"There's your scratch big boy" Flame laughed. Darkfire growled and closed his eyes and the black web of veins appeared over his body an a smirk appeared on his mouth.

"Spyro no!" Cynder shouted.

"Too late" Dark Spyro laughed "Now I'm going to beat the shit out of you" Flame back away, terrified at what Spyro had become. Dark Spyro was easily ten time his size and one hundred times as strong. Flame tried to breath fire at the dark dragon, but Dark Spyro's fist began to glow with dark energy and he punched Flame, breaking every bone in his body and sending him flying into a tree. The guardians heard the fight and had rushed outside to see Dark Spyro roaring into the sky, as rain began to pour from the sky. They sighed and began to charge up their attacks when the black dragon that attacked them before appeared and rammed into Dark Spyro. The two black dragons grappled with each other until Dark Spyro threw his attacker off him and onto the ground.

"I've been waiting for you for days" Dark Spyro chuckled "What's your name?"

"My name is Liulfr, the loyal servant of Malefore" it said proudly

"In case you failed to notice Malefore is dead, as dead as you're going to be when I'm through with you" Dark Spyro said.

"Try me whelp" Liulfr growled. The two dragons spat black fire at each other, then they ran at each other exchanging blows from the heads to their tails, using them as their weapons. The two dragons were panting and clawed and bruised when they broke, when suddenly Liulfr began to tilt. Dark Spyro rushed to give him the finishing blow but Liulfr teleported before he could reach him. When Dark Spyro looked around he saw the dragon's crowding around Flame. He changed back into Darkfire and flew off into the night. By the time Cynder noticed he was gone it was already the next day.

Cynder was told to catch up on her sleep while the dragons took care of Flame. Cynder sat on her bed and remembered the events of the previous night and didn't stop blushing for hours. Every time she thought she was calm, the image of Spyro's shaft would make her blush again. She couldn't help replaying the scene in her mind, changing the things she did. In one she apologized and looked away, and in another she walked further towards him and wrapped her tail around it. Cynder never went further than that in her mind though. Cynder suddenly felt tired and she drifted off to sleep as she thought of Spyro one last time.

_Cynder realized she was back in the white library where Ignitus was. She ran down through the room until she came to Ignitus's chamber. She opened the door and walked inside to see Ignitus looking at her disappointedly._

"_Cynder I'm not very happy with you" Ignitus said._

"_What have I done?" Cynder asked._

"_Well for one, you slept with your protector and then you went as far as to nearly molest him during the night. All you've done is get him in trouble and now he has nearly killed his replacement because you took it too far once again" Ignitus sighed._

"_Where did Spyro go?" Cynder asked._

"_He's gone to Warfang to hide from you and the guardians" Ignitus said._

"_I need to go find him" Cynder said running out of the room._

"_Oh and Cynder" Ignitus called._

"_Yes?" Cynder called back._

"_Do keep your hormones under control" Ignitus called. Cynder blushed madly as she began to wake up and return to the real world._

**A/N: So who thought that this was going to get a little lemony in this chapter, be honest. Promise I won't laugh at you. Also I want to congradulate Star Duster The Dragoness for guessing the split pesonality aspect of this story correctly. Also if you have some free time check out my friend The Immortal Dragon Of Shadow and his Spyro story. It's a little different to mine but I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it. R&R please and tell me what you think.**

**Yours Sincerely**

**Blu**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OK people here is the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. This isn't as long as some of my other chapters but I find it hard to write long chapters now. Hope you all enjoy (I repeat what I say) and I think you will.**

Cynder stood up from her pillows and ran out of her room to see the guardians. They were crowding around a bandaged Flame, the young purple dragon was awake and seemed to be OK.

"I know where Spyro is?" Cynder said.

"What, where is he?" Cyril asked.

"He's gone to Warfang" Cynder told them.

"How did you find out?" Volteer asked.

"Ignitus told me" Cynder said.

"We must leave immediately" Terrador said.

"But before we go, what were you doing out there Cynder?" Cyril asked. Cynder's cheeks went red as she blushed uncontrollably.

"Um, well, I, uh" Cynder tried.

"Were you going to mate with Spyro" Cyril asked.

"No, we weren't!" Cynder protested.

"You don't know what you were doing do you?" Terrador asked.

"No, not really" Cynder said. Flame suddenly put his arm on Cynder's back and she turned to him.

"C-Cynder, w-what is h-he?" Flame stuttered. Cynder shook her head, this was to much for a fifteen year old dragon to handle, she thought she was falling for a amazing dragon who had a side darker then the night sky. He was at war with two halves of his mind, into which the original Spyro had no power over his mind.

"Then le me ask you this" Terrador said "It's not Spyro you like is it?"

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked.

"What I mean is it's not Spyro your doing all these things with, doing these thing _to_, Darkfire's the one your falling for isn't he?" Terrador asked. Cynder was about to say no, but then she thought about it. Darkfire had been her protector when Spyro was being evil. Darkfire had sang with her that night when she was in the dream world. Darkfire was the one she had made the advances on not Spyro. Then she realized, she _was _falling in love with Darkfire, and _not_ Spyro.

"Yes I think it is" Cynder said quietly.

"Then it's time we told you" Terrador said.

"Tell me what?" Cynder asked.

"Darkfire is just the outward change that Spyro has gone through, the personality of Darkfire _is _Spyro, only his looks have changed" Terrador explained.

"What about his age?" Cynder asked.

"Well Ignitus needed a protector you would trust, so he made Spyro older" Cyril jumped in.

"Why would that make me trust him?" Cynder asked.

"Isn't it obvious, you're attracted to older dragons" Cyril said bluntly. Cynder blushed and turned away from her mentors.

"But enough we must set out for Warfang now" Terrador said. They collected a few things from their rooms and they were ready to set off. Cynder searched Spyro's room and found a small golden choker with a black diamond set into it. She scooped it up and put it in her travel bag she was carrying and left. They began the flight to Warfang with Flame attached to a wooden board tied between Terrador's legs. They reached Warfang after a few days flight. They stopped each night and talked about what their plans were for when they reached Warfang. Cynder didn't mention Spyro at all, she tied to keep him off her mind.

When they reached Warfang they gave their names and a description of Darkfire to the royal guard that watched the city and they went to their respective rooms to wait for the news. Cynder lay down in her new room and she smelled something strange in the room. She took a deep breath and recognized the smell, she had been given Spyro's old room. She felt tired and fell asleep, dreaming of her time with Spyro during the war with Malefore and then her time with Darkfire, then she found she preferred having Darkfire around her. In her dream she felt something cold around her throat and then it started to press against her throat, but then she realized it wasn't just in the dream. Her eyes shot open to find a tail blade against her throat. She tried to turn around to look at her attacker, but the blade pressed down harder.

"Listen lady, we're gonna have some fun tonight, got that?" the unknown voice hissed. Cynder wanted to scream but she couldn't, the blade was now cutting into the flesh. The dragon was just about to set about his business when a small whistle from behind him caught his attention. He turned around to see Darkfire leaning against a wall and waving at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" the rapist demanded "Get out!" he shouted. Darkfire just walked up to him and punched him in the face, his hand going straight through the dragon's skull and blood going on the floor. He left the body on the balcony and walked back over to Cynder. She was sobbing heavily as he sat down on the bed. She hurled herself at him and started crying against his breast scales.

"Shh shh shhh, it's OK, you're gonna be OK" Darkfire said cradling her in his arms, wrapping his wings around her for extra warmth.

"W-what a-a-are you d-d-d-doing here?" Cynder asked.

"I've been assigned to protect you" he said, putting on an Austrian accent. (Schwarzenegger impression!) making Cynder laugh slightly.

"How did you do that?" she asked calming down.

"What the accent, it's really easy all you d-! Darkfire began.

"No, I mean punch a hole in that guys head" Cynder asked "Are you really that strong?"

"That was nothing, watch this" Spyro said. He walked over to the dead body and touched it. Suddenly the black web of veins appeared over Spyro and the dead body. The body began to decompose rapidly and eventually all that was left was a pile of ash which blew away in the wind. Cynder was shocked at what just happened.

"What's happening to you Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"I'm changing, and I don't know what I'm going to become" Spyro said looking away from her.

"I'll stay by your side through it, if you'll have me" Cynder said. She gave him a small lick on the cheek and he smiled cockily at her, he let go of her and walked over to the balcony. He stood on the railing and fell backwards. Cynder ran over to the balcony just in time to see him shoot of into the night sky and up into the starlight.

Cynder felt happy inside, she had finally met up with her crush and she had got to kiss him. She fell asleep on the bed and dreamt of a strange future.

"_Tyrone, let go of your father's tail, Silvia but your brother down!" Cynder shouted at the hatchlings. They were being quite mischievous now that they had reached six months old. Tyrone was a fire dragon and Silvia was an ice dragon, they were the most oddly matched set of twins in the world, but she loved them nonetheless. Darkfire was having trouble with the little earth Igny, the one they had adopted for Flames sake after Ember and him had split up._

"_Ow watch that tail of yours Igny, you nearly put my eye out" Darkfire laughed._

"_Sorry dad" the earth dragon said._

"_Hey no problem kiddo, just try to be careful" Darkfire got of his belly and yawned "Well kids it's time for bed"_

"_Aw do we have to?" they all moaned._

"_Yes you do, or mommy's gonna get ya!" Darkfire looked at Cynder, who immediately pretended to be a monster, growling at the kids. They all screamed and started to run away. They jumped and hid under their pillows and went straight to sleep. Darkfire laughed slightly and walked over to Cynder. He gave her a lick on the cheek and yawned._

"_Come on let's go to bed ourselves" Darkfire said. Cynder nodded and they went to their king sized bed and fell asleep._

_Cynder._

_She stirred in her sleep_

_Cynder._

_She rolled over and fell of the bed._

"Whoa Cynder careful!" Darkfire said as Cynder rolled off the bed and fell on him.

"What?" Cynder mumbled.

"Morning sunshine" Darkfire laughed. Cynder shook her head and looked down on Spyro. She blushed and got off him. He gave a quick smile and got up.

"Sleep well?" Darkfire asked. Cynder remembered her dream and blushed again.

"Um, yeah I did" she said nodding.

"Good, hey you wanna check out the new pool they've made in the middle of the city?" Darkfire asked.

"Are you asking me out?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Darkfire said, giving her a cocky smile.

"In that case I'd love to" Cynder said.

"Great let's go!" Darkfire said. He ran to the balcony and jumped off the railing and flew to the destination. Cynder followed close behind him and she thought about her dream again.

"_I don't think he'll go that far" _Cynder thought.

**A/N: So here we have Darkfire and Cynder going out on their first date and just to let you know the dream Cynder had won't be the end of the story. hate to disapoint you but oh well. I think you might like the names I came up with for their kids though. R&R please.**

**Yours sincerely.**

**Blu**


End file.
